elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Toshiba elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Toshiba Elevator. People's Republic of China Hong Kong *Causeway Bay Plaza, Hong Kong (1992) *Wah Lok Building, Tuen Mun (1984) *Vigor Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1982) *New Town Plaza, Sha Tin, Hong Kong (1984) *Nina Tower, Hong Kong (2007) *L' Hotel Nina, Hong Kong (2007) *Ma On Shan Plaza, Ma On Shan, Hong Kong *World Trade Center, Hong Kong (2008)Double deck elevators. Replaced from 4 Schindler single-deck elevators. Double deck lifts (hkelev.com) *Some buildings in Taikoo Place, Hong Kong: **Somerset HouseNow being demolished. **Cornwall House **Warwick House *PMQ, Central (2014) Other cities *APM Beijing, Beijing (1998) *Shanghai World Finance Centre, Shanghai (2008) * King Club Hotel, Beijing Indonesia Bali *Ngurah Rai International Airport - Domestic Terminal, Tuban (1998)Some of them have been replaced into Kone MonoSpace elevators in 2014. *Euphoria Hotel, Kuta (2013) *Tune Hotel Kuta, Kuta (2009, Mashiba elevators) *Tune Hotel Seminyak, Seminyak (2009, Mashiba elevators) *Hotel Zodiak @ Seminyak, Seminyak (2013) *The Legian, Seminyak (1996) Jakarta North Jakarta *The Honey Lady Building, Pluit (service elevator) *Sunlake Hotel, Sunter Central Jakarta *Wisma Mandiri (Menara BDN), Kebon Sirih *Kompleks Bank Indonesia **Building A (Menara Radius Prawiro) **Building B (Menara Sjafruddin Prawiranegara) *Plaza Permata (1992) *Midplaza 1 (1988) *Indofood Tower and Plaza Marein (2006) *Wisma Nugra Santana *Metropolitan II/World Trade Center 6 (1985) *ANZ Tower (1993) *Sequis Plaza (1994) *Intiland Tower (2013-2014, modernized from Otis Elevonic 401 elevators) *Wisma BSG *Sahid Sudirman Center (2014) *Pacific Place Jakarta (2007) **One Pacific Place Jakarta (2007) **Ritz-Carlton Pacific Place Jakarta (2007) *Equity Tower (2009) *Sudirman Residence *Plaza Asia/Plaza ABDA (2002) *Wisma CIMB Niaga (1993) *Summitmas I and II (1985 and 1992 respectively) *Plaza Mutiara (1998) *JW Marriott Hotel Jakarta (1998) *Ritz-Carlton Hotel Mega Kuningan (2005) *Setiabudi 1 *Setiabudi Atrium (1991) *Manhattan Hotel *Kota Kasablanka (2012) *Treva International Hotel *Merlynn Park Hotel South Jakarta *Gandaria City (2010) *Gandaria 8 (2010) *Gandaria Heights (2010) *Alamanda Tower Other cities *Hotel Horison, Bekasi *Amaris Hotel Bekasi *House Sangkuriang, Bandung *Inna Garuda Hotel (historic), Yogyakarta (1985)Main/guest elevators have been modernized, the service elevator is still original. *Telkom Semarang, Semarang *Bank Indonesia, Semarang Japan *Tokyo Skytree, Tokyo (2011) *Roppongi Hills - West Walk, Tokyo (2003) *Mitsukoshi Dept. Store Ginza, Tokyo *Tokyo Metro Asakusa Station *Yodobashi Akiba (Akihabara), Tokyo *Tokyo Harvest Club Atami, Tokyo *Sumitomo Reality Office Building, Tokyo *Hachobori Station, Tokyo *JR Omiya Station, Tokyo *JR Hammamatsucho station * Hotel Coco Grand Takasaki *Dormy Inn Himeji *Piole Himeji pedestrian underpass and Overhead bridge *Nagano Station(platforms 2→7) Malaysia *Troika KLCC, Kuala Lumpur *TESCO Bukit Indah (MS elevator) *Giant @ Bukit Indah (MS elevator) *Penang Times Square, Penang *Tesco Penang, Penang *E-Gate, Penang Singapore *Great World City (1998) *Bugis Junction (1994) *Parkway Parade Office Tower (1984) *InterContinental Hotel Singapore (1994) *Chevron House, Raffles Place (1993) *Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) stations: **North South Line (NSL) **East West Line (EWL) **Circle Line (CCL) (2009)Excluding Bukit Brown, Bayfront, and Marina Bay stations. *Bukit Panjang LRT (BPLRT) stations (1999) *City Hall *National Eye Centre - Singapore General Hospital *IMM, Jurong East *Gleanagles Hospital *Several HDB blocks: **Blk. 24 Teban Gardens **Blk. 404, 413 Pandan Gardens (1970s) *Community Clubs in Singapore: **Queenstown CC **Braddell Heights CC *SST, Singapore *Temasek Polytechnic - Blk. 27 Library and Blk. 30 SDC *Anchorvale Point, Queenstown *Royal Plaza on Scotts Hotel *Funan IT Mall Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * Olympia Thai Tower * The Old Siam Plaza Southern Bangkok *Manhattan Hotel *BB BuildingHave been modernized to Mitsubishi DOAS system. *Twin Towers Hotel *Sirinrat Building Northern Thonburi *Thonburi Hospital Southern Thonburi *P.P. Building Central Region * Wat Chaimongkol Angthong ์Northeastern Region * Udonthani City Hall Other countries *Taipei 101, Taipei, Taiwan (Partnership with Kone in 2004A short history about EPL, fastest elevators in the world until 2010) *Kone Test Centre, Tytyri, Finland (1998)Double deck elevator installed under partnership with Kone. Notes and references Toshiba